Busy
by Shiori's Notebook
Summary: Mikan’s schedule is hectic. She doesn’t have time for Hotaru, for Fluff Puffs and even for Natsume! What will the Kuro Neko do to get her attention? Natsume’s POV. One shot. NxM.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm very very very very sorry for making you guys wait! Maybe you're thinking why I'm writing a one-shot while I haven't updated Reminisces Through Rhymes yet- the reason: This is to say thank you for the reviews you've given me so far and sorry for the delay. This is much better than posting an author's note instead of a chapter- it's also too disappointing (based on experience :P) Anywayz, I'll continue my note later so for now, please enjoy this one-shot. I dedicate this to all the readers of RTR. Please enjoy. Please leave a review at the end.

**SUMMARY: **Mikan's schedule is hectic. She doesn't have time for Hotaru, for Fluff Puffs and even for Natsume! What will the Kuro Neko do to get her attention? Natsume's POV. One shot. NxM.

**o-----o**

**-**

**Busy**

**-**

_One Shot_

-

**By 'orange-ideas'**

**-**

**o-----o**

It's not possible.

Mikan Sakura couldn't be mad at me.

Well, she is always mad at me but maybe angry enough to ignore me. It's been a whole week!

Besides, she must be used to my… attitude.

From my seat at the back of the classroom, I stared at the brunette sitting a few rows ahead, listening to Jin-Jin and his math crap.

Damn. It can't keep going on like this. What's wrong with her?

I suddenly felt the urge to burn her pigtails. Well, no reason why I shouldn't, right?

… What the…?

Her nullification Alice is getting better. But why does she always have that barrier around her? It's no fun at all.

I wanted to try once more but then the bell rang signaling the end of the class.

Good. This is the perfect time to interrogate her once and for all.

I closed the manga I _**was**_reading, stood up and faced her direction.

But it came no surprise to me.

She was gone. Yet again.

Damn. Mikan Sakura… you're such a hassle.

-

**o-----o**

-

_**-Flashback-**_

_**-One Week Before-**_

"_Natsume-kun!"_

_I groaned. It's _her_ again. I removed the manga covering my face and sat up._

_Polka dots came prancing towards me with a box of Fluff Puffs at hand, a silly smile on her face._

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Look, look! I bought some Fluff Puffs today! I was supposed to share it with Hotaru but I couldn't find her anywhere! Eating alone is no fun at all, so let's share this!" She said merrily and sat down beside me._

"_I don't want any. Go away." I said. Can't a guy get some sleep?_

"_You're lying! Everybody is always in the mood for Fluff Puffs." She proposed._

"_Anybody who is an idiot like you." I said._

_She ignored me and opened the box. Her eyes widened and twinkled at the sight of the pink, juicy candy._

_How stupid._

_She took a piece before offering some to me. I just stared at her with a blank expression._

"_Eat up oh mighty Natsume!" she said jokingly. I continued to stare impassively._

"_Don't tell me I'm supposed to feed you!" she said. I was surprised for a bit but changed my expression into a frown._

"_Go away." I repeated._

"_Humph! You should be grateful I'm even giving you some!"_

"_With my allowance, I can afford 20 boxes of those per day," I stated._

_Mikan glared at me. "Have some," She insisted. "It'll make you feel good. Maybe less irritated."_

"_Whatever." She isn't gonna stop, is she? Grudgingly, I took one and ate it._

_The baka smiled. "Told you it's good!"_

"_Urusai."_

_We were silent for a few minutes, munching on her Fluff Puffs. It's kinda weird we survived a minute without bickering._

_Maybe she was right after all…_

_Then it came to the last piece._

"_Umm… Natsume… these are my Fluff Puffs." She said._

_I grinned inwardly. Back to normal._

"_And so? I thought you wanted me to have some?" I don't really want it, but it's a perfect opportunity to get back at her for disturbing my nap._

"_But it's __**mine.**__" She said, pulling the box closer to her. It was moments like these that you could see the baka's selfish side._

"_Your point is?" I said pulling the box as well._

"_You don't even like Fluff Puffs!"_

"_Doesn't mean that I don't eat them." I replied, not loosing my cool._

"_Give it to me!"_

"_No."_

"_I said give it!"_

"_I said no."_

"_Natsume!"_

"_Jin-Jin is at your back." I lied._

"_What!?!"_

_She let go and looked behind her for the teacher she feared and hated the most. I got the last piece._

_5-4-3-2-1. There she goes._

"_**NAT-SU-ME!"**_

_Next comes a minute of useless scolding._

"_Argh! I hate you!" she said, and stomped away._

_I smirked. What a way to complete my day._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

-

**o-----o**

-

The next day, I waited at the corridor for any sign of Polka dots.

No way is she going to ignore me again today.

… after 30 darn minutes of waiting. I heard footsteps running.

Thinking it was her, I took my position; a foot extended to trip her and see the panty of the day.

But when I looked once more, it was Yuu. The Class President is late?

"Natsume! You better hurry and get to class!"

Unable to stop myself, I asked. "Where's the baka?"

"Huh? She must be there already! Hurry up Natsume! Mr. Narumi is our first teacher."

So I've been waiting 30 minutes for nothing?

She really pisses me of.

-

I banged the door open and as usual, all eyes were on me. I glanced at the baka who was looking baffled. Well, so were the others. Since when did you see me attending Narumi's class?

Behind me, Yuu slowly walked in, looking embarrassed for his tardiness. He apologized to Narumi at once who just nodded and looked at my direction.

I marched to my seat, sat down and rested my legs on top of my desk.

"What's this? Are you falling for me Natsume-kun? Is that why you're attending?" the homo teacher asked me.

I glared at him. "Just shut up and get on with the lesson."

"Alrighty! Make sure to listen to me Natsume-kun!" He winked at me.

He's so disgusting. As if I need those lessons anyway.

"Natsume?" my best friend Ruka whispered to me. "Are you okay?"

"It depends." I replied.

"… should we leave then?" he asked.

"I just got here Ruka." I said as I opened the manga I brought with me. I looked in front once more and saw that the baka was taking down notes.

_And I'm not leaving here without an explanation._

-

**o-----o**

-

After 40 damn minutes, English class is finally over.

This time I kept my eyes on Mikan. She was hastily packing her bag and kept glancing at the wall clock.

Why's she rushing?

"Hey Polka dots." I called.

Mikan didn't even look up when she replied. "Not now Natsume! I need to hurry!"

I ignored what she said. Instead of firing my usual insults to get her attention, I tried a new strategy. Well, considering she's angry at me and all…

"Are you angry because I got your damn fluff puffs?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm not angry." She replied, her attention still focused on fixing her bag.

Liar. "So I guess I owe you Fluff Puffs." With this statement, I got the attention of everyone in the room. Excluding her. What an idiot.

"Can we talk later Natsume? I'm really in a hurry-" she said while putting on her backpack.

No way am I gonna let another day pass without getting this 'issue' solved. I couldn't even sleep at night!

"Let's go to Central Town and buy some Fluff Puffs." I said.

Everyone froze and stared. Permy dropped her books. Imai looked up from the invention she was making. Ruka hadn't noticed his pet bunny run away.

Well, at least I finally got her attention.

"Natsume…" she said, shock written all over her face.

I stood up. "Let's go then." My expression is still as blank as ever.

I turned to walk towards the door, thinking she'll follow me, but I was wrong. Her next sentence surprised the hell out of me.

"Natsume, are you asking me out?" she asked.

What. The. Hell.

The atmosphere in the classroom has gotten so tense all of the sudden. Everyone waited for me to reply.

Man, I didn't expect Mikan Sakura to point out something so…

I wonder if the right word is obvious or vague.

I was about to reply, in a form of an insult since I was caught speechless, but then she suddenly spoke.

"Well anyway, I can't Natsume-kun. I have to go somewhere today… maybe next time. Ja!" And she ran outside the classroom.

Silence.

"Nat-natsume…" Ruka called nervously.

I looked at him sharply. He gave me a pleading look.

Oh. It was hot… because of my alice.

"Sorry. Anyway, I'll see you later." I said walking away.

My classmates made way for me as I left. They were also speechless. Probably from shock. And of course some girls fainted.

I walked along the corridor, my mind in space. That was really unexpected.

"… _I have to go somewhere today… maybe next time…" _

What could be more important to her than Fluff Puffs?

Unconsciously, I arrived back at the classroom and was staring at the door. Was I walking around in circles all this time?

Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. I looked back and saw it was Imai.

"That was a daring thing to do Hyuuga. Too daring that it could've been foolish." She said.

"What do you want?" I asked irritably.

"If you're looking for Mikan, she's with Narumi-sensei right now."

"What's she doing with that freak?"

"Remedial classes. Well, I think it's better if I call it Special Classes since it's one-on-one teaching. You'll find her in the library."

With that said, she turned away and walked off.

I stared at her retreating back, wondering why she told me those things. Does she think I was so desperate? Was it out of pity?

Then I shrugged off the idea, Imai- the ice queen- pity somebody? It's like seeing the baka acting normal for once.

Well, what now?

Ignore Imai. Find the baka.

-

**o-----o**

-

"Okay then Mikan. Our topic for today is about the simple tenses-"

"So lame." I said.

The baka and the homo teacher looked up. I was sitting down on the other end of their table in the library.

She preferred this than fluff puffs?

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

I looked at her blankly but didn't reply.

"Well, well, well. Is the little kuro neko lonely?" the homo teacher asked.

I ignored him. "You can't understand such a simple thing?" I told the baka.

Mikan pouted. "Well so-rry! I'm not a genius like you or Hotaru!"

"Perhaps maybe you'd like to teach her Natsume-kun." The homo teacher said. I looked at him. He was grinning and then he winked at me.

"Will you stay here if I accept?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nope."

"What?!? Don't leave me Mr. Narumi-!"

"Get lost then." I said.

"NO!" The little girl looked pleadingly at him.

"You'll be okay Mikan-chan," He said as he patted her head. "Well then, adieu!"

He gave me one final look before disappearing in the rows of shelves.

I looked at Mikan.

She looked back at me frowning. I smirked at her.

"Let's start the lesson then." I said, a bit amused.

"What do you want from me???" she asked. She looked like a poor defenseless girl.

"Are you expecting me to torture you?"

Mikan nodded hesitantly.

I smirked and leaned towards her. In a low and threatening tone I told her "I'll make you pay for embarrassing me earlier today."

"Kya! Mr. Narumi!" She stood up to run but I grabbed her hand.

"Sit back down." I said, looking down so she won't be able to see my expression.

"But you're gonna-"

"I was kidding now sit down!"

Mikan whimpered but did as she was told.

I sat on the seat Narumi vacated, beside Mikan. I took the English book and began teaching her the lesson.

She stared at me for a moment, but I didn't mind.

_As long as I'm with her._

-

**o-----o**

-

"Hey," I called her.

"Hm?" She said, not looking up from her seatwork.

"All this time. You were having lessons with Narumi," It wasn't really a question.

"Partly. Misaki-sensei and Jin-jin also tutored me. I'm slacking off you see."

"It's no surprise."

This time she looked up to glare at me.

There were a few minutes of silence. Only the sound of her pen scribbling on paper was heard.

Suddenly, she stopped writing and looked up at me.

"Hey Natsume, was Narumi-sensei correct?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Were you… lonely without my company?"

There she goes again. This is the second time today she made me speechless.

I glared at her. "Of course not."

"Oh." And then she continued writing.

"… but I found it hard to sleep at night all this time…" I said.

She looked up at me. "… why?"

"… Find the answers for yourself. Idiot."

She frowned at me. "Fine!"

She continued to do her work while I took interest at the view outside the window. It was _my Sakura tree._

Did Narumi see me alone all this time he was teaching her?

"Got it!"

"You done?" I asked blankly.

"Nope!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Then what are you so cheerful about?"

"I know why you couldn't sleep!" She declared proudly.

Hmm… does she really know the reason? I kept silent, urging her to continue.

"You know, Misaki-sensei thought me all about the Scientific Method! I didn't know it could be used for this kind of stuff too!"

What the hell is she talking about? She raised one finger in the air.

"Observation! You couldn't sleep well these days because I wasn't around! Defining the problem! Does Mikan affect Natsume's sleeping problem? Hypothesis-"

"Just tell me why already!" I said, a bit annoyed. What am I, a guinea pig?

"Fine then. When I visit you under the Sakura tree, you are always sleeping. You told me it was because of me that you couldn't rest in the afternoon. I haven't visited you for the whole week so I suppose you were napping the entire time. My conclusion: No one is there to wake you up so that's why at night you feel restless and couldn't fall asleep 'cause you're still wide awake and full of energy! Hahaha! Am I a genius or what?" She said, her hands akimbo.

I blinked. Yup. Speechless. Is she really stupid or too clever? Somehow I go for the former part.

"Well? I'm right am I?"

I snapped out of my shock and grinned at her. "Whatever you say."

Mikan giggled and started with her work again.

"Oh, and Natsume…"

I looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy that I don't have time for you and my other friends anymore… but thanks for spending time with me today! You're really kind!" She said, giving me a gentle smile.

I felt my cheeks go red. "Shut up and continue your seatwork." I said looking away to hide my blush.

She giggled once more and did as she was told.

I'm also busy.

I wanted to tell her that…

_I'm always busy thinking of you, Mikan Sakura._

**-Never END-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** The reason why I couldn't update is because of writer's block and schoolwork. I'm having my first quarter examinations this week, with probably the rest of Filipino students. I hope you understand me. I'll try to update soon! There's also another _personal_ reason but I'm getting over it… (if you're thinking it's a guy then, YUCK!)I'm sorry again. Anywayz, please leave a review. I hope this fic wasn't a waste of time. Ja ne!

'**orange-ideas'**


End file.
